Hopes Built on Our Suffering
by KhalFrodo
Summary: Slightly AU! Darius and Draven, a peek into their lives before they became champions, before they became the Hand of Noxus and the Executioner. While they were still two orphaned Noxians, scraping and clawing their way through the cruel Noxus life. And Darius being a good big brother :3 Reviews, comments, and criticisms are not only welcome, but encouraged!


DARIUS-_DARIUS-_I'M STILL HUNGRY!" Draven screeched at the top of his lung as he clutched his lean stomach dramatically. He moaned piteously, pleading not too quietly with his older brother for more to eat. Indeed, the poor boy was in dire need of a good meal, among other things. His tattered tunic hung like curtains over his malnourished frame, his young cheeks sunken in slightly, and a look of insatiable hunger always lingering in his dark eyes. The handful of rice coupled with stale vegetables was, as to be expected, nowhere near enough to sate the growing boy. Shifting closer to his older brother, Draven once again repeated his plea. "Dariuuuuuus…. I'm so hungry….".. His voice had dropped to a mewling whine.

_"So am I…" _Darius sulked to himself. That was nothing new, however. They were always hungry, because there was never enough to eat. And recently, the landlord had been threatening the impoverished fifteen year old and his younger brother with eviction if they refused to comply with the sudden raise in their rent. The apartment was cramped and dingy, located in a seedy corner of Noxus, and certainly not worth the rent that Darius paid every month. However, it was the cheapest rent he could afford, and flimsy walls, boarded up windows, and leaking roofs were certainly better protection against the harsh Noxian elements than the streets. But the raise in rent was devastating to them; they could barely afford it as it was before. This meant two things: Darius would have to work even harder, and he would have to sacrifice even more. There was little left to sacrifice-amenities, pleasures, even his own education- he had given it all up just to give himself and his brother a place to call home, and an almost regular meal to stave off starvation. What was left in the orphaned boys' possession to give up?

Their food rations. Darius had bought even less cheap or expired food for their nightly meals.. And that night, he had given it all to Draven, whose growth into adolescence was only beginning. He watched hungrily (and almost apologetically) as his little brother wolfed down the pitiful ration, only to look up and ask for more… With a deep inhale, he responded as calmly as he could. "There is no more, Draven. I'm…sorry." The apology was sincere, though it came out a bit sharply. Darius was not a man who enjoyed apologizing, even if he truly was at fault.

"But Dariuuuuuus-" Draven continued to whine, before being cut off by his brother. "Enough." Darius replied firmly. Hunger and fatigue was making him irate, and he had even less patience than usual for disobedience from his little brother. He had worked even harder that day for what little extra pay his various employers were willing to dish out to him-and work he did, for every damnable cent. "I WANT MORE F—" Once again, Draven's griping was cut short by his older brother, though this time with a slap to the face. It wasn't anything too damaging. Darius never hit his brother hard enough to cause serious damage…. Though he never hit his brother softly either.

The hunger in Draven's eyes was momentarily replaced with shock, and then with tears as he clutched his cheek, eyes beginning to flow. _"At least it will distract him for the time being.." _Darius mused tiredly. He did not enjoy striking his little brother. After all, he was all he had left of value in his life. Perhaps one of the few reasons he has _for_ living. But he had to discipline his brother when he could. "Don't cry. Crying is weak…" He chided curtly. He knew damn well his brother wasn't weak. In fact, for an eight year old, Draven was probably one of the toughest people he new. A true Noxian, who defined the national belief that if you couldn't stand straight against oppression and hardship, then you deserved to be crushed under it. But telling him would only inflate his ego, Darius supposed. More obedient this time, Draven wiped his eyes and nodded.. He stared at the empty plate, silent for a change..

_"It will be different soon, Draven… I swear it on my life, on our parent's grave, and I swear it to you…" _The words rang clearly in his mind as he stared at the dismal scene before him. Darius parted his lips to speak, but the words caught in his throat. _"When I'm old enough to join the Noxian army….When you're old enough to fight beside me…" _That distant dream, his only hope now… To become a soldier.. It was bright and clear in his mind's eye, and it almost made him smile, if only he didn't believe that smiling was for the foolish. Instead, he gathered his senses and began to clear the table.. "It's time to go to bed. We will have to rise even earlier for work tomorrow.."


End file.
